Take it and Run
by phasha18
Summary: Red Dawn (2012 version)/The Unit. Matt and Jed Eckert, weren't alone in their family they had an older sister Lara who Matt thought abandoned him when Jed did. Turns out in away Lara had, she needed to get away from everything and the Marines, the Army that was the way to go. Set just after Jed is shot.


**Disclaimer:** _This is an cross-over with the TV series The Unit and the movie Red Dawn, also the movie GI Joe: Rise of the Cobra. Therefore I only own at this stage unless otherwise stated the character of Lara Eckert._

 **Created:** _August 16, 2015_

 **Take It And Run**

 _Part 1_

Matt and Jed Eckert's sister joined the Marines at the same time as Jed – she was his Irish twin. Lara Eckert was everything to her brothers after their mother died. Matt thought that both Jed and Lara had run away, in away Lara had she needed to get away from everything and the Marines, the Army that was the way to go. Shortly after joining the Marines she had gone into the Army and become what they had determined were Special Ops.

"Snake Doc, I have to go home. We have to go, both my brothers are there," Lara was standing in front of her two CO's. "Spokane,"

"We'll have to do this covertly," Brigadier General Tom Ryan told them, Lara and Jonas Blane nodded. "I'm serious Sergeant Eckert, and you will do everything that Jonas says,"

"I'm well aware of this, but you have to understand. My brother Jed is a Marine and knowing him he will not let anything happen to our kid brother," Lara paused, before she continued to talk. "My dad's the police Sergeant,"

Soon Lara and her team affectionately known as The Unit, were on the way to Spokane, Lara was the only female on team – though there was no females on the Unit. Once they arrived they quickly worked out where they had to go to find her family.

"Now Dog Patch said that White Willow was to follow my orders. But we're on her home turf I think its time we did what she said," Jonas was talking as they heard gun-fire and then yelling.

"Snake Doc, that was my kid brother! You find him, Betty Blue, Cool Breeze with me," Lara said, Jonas nodded as Charles Grey and Bob Brown went with her.

"What's his name?" Mack Gerhardt questioned, looking to the younger girl as he and Bridget Sullivan followed suite.

"Matt, he's only a kid. But if that was him yelling and giving orders? Then I'd say Jed's done something," Lara said before she disappeared between out the back door and jumped across the balcony and landed inside the next window. "Shit! Jed," she exclaimed seeing his body slumped on the floor praying for any sign of movement.

"White Willow?" Charles questioned, firing shots when he thought was necessary.

"Betty Blue. This is or was Jed," Lara said glancing down as she noticed Jed's fingers move. "Jed, if you can hear me I want you to move your fingers,"

"Snake Doc, we found her brother and he's badly injured," Charles told him crouching down next to Jed's body and noticing the he had been shot in the neck and it had just missed vital organs. "We can get him out of here but we have to be quick,"

'Stabilise him, and get him out of here we'll look for the kids, Snake Doc out,' Jonas answered the call and he and the others continued to look for the children.

"Jed, we're getting you out of here," Lara whispered, before Bob pushed her over to the other side of the room so they could both continue firing on the enemy. "Cool Breeze, there's an opening on the over their. Cover me," Lara told Bob and she dashed to the end of the hall.

Once down the end of the hall Lara let loose a barrage of fire, followed by Bob doing the same while Charles quickly worked to stabilise Jed patching him up the best that he could in a war zone. Moments later and Charles gave the go ahead for them to get back and get Jed out of there. Lara looked around to see if there was any modes of transport for them. The only thing she could find that hadn't been used was an old SUV, it would have to do.

Meanwhile, Jonas, Mack and Bridget tracked down the teenagers identifying themselves only as special forces and nothing else. Matt had a gun trained on the older man but lowered it when Staff Sergeant Andrew Tanner motioned for him to do so.

"Are you Matt Eckert? Brother to Sergeant Lara Eckert?" Jonas questioned, looking to the young teen before him as Toni Walsh, Robert Kitner and Erica Martin stood beside him.

"How do you know her?" Matt replied, it was the first time that he had heard her rank given. "She's my sister,"

"She's one of mine, and she's with your brother," Jonas replied, as Mack listened out for Lara, Bob and Charles.

"He's dead," Matt took a deep breath as he spoke. "Sniper got him,"

'Snake Doc, give Matt your com for a moment,' Lara's voice came in his ear, Jonas took his ear piece out and handed it to Matt. 'Matty, it's Lara. Listen to me. Jed's not dead...he was close to. Look its not your fault and I know that you're doing what he told you to do. You have to listen to me, we're going to get everyone safe, but you have to trust them,'

"Lara? But he wasn't breathing how can he be alive?" Matt questioned, he and Toni had both checked and found nothing.

'He's a marine kiddo, just like I'm army. I'll explain more when I see you. Just stay with Snake Doc,' she knew that Jonas hadn't given them his name. Only their code names. 'Matty, do it. Give the ear piece back to him now,' Lara sighed heavily before watching as Bob and Charles hoisted Jed up and carried him down the stairs while she threw a grenade out the front. 'Snake Doc, where do we go?'

"There field we came in on, there's a chopper with Marine's waiting," Jonas replied as Bridget explained the situation to Tanner who went to the pilot and explained they'd be evac-ing one patient and possibly one extra person.

'Got it,' Lara replied as the three of them piled into the SUV. Lara jumping in the front while Charles and Bob got Jed in the back before Charles was riding shot-gun with Lara.

They drove in silence in the cover of the night to the meeting place, Lara glancing in the back every so often to see how her brother was. She was distracted and she knew it, none of them could afford to be distracted.

"Lara, we found them. You know that they'll be safe," Bob's voice broke her out of her train of thought as they arrived at in the clearing.

"I know, but what if we had gotten there too late. What if like Matt had said Jed was dead?" Lara couldn't help herself, she was supposed to be strong – but she couldn't be. Getting out the SUV she took a deep breath and looked around her eyes laying upon Jonas who was standing talking to her brother. Jonas turned the young man around and he saw her, in a split second he was running towards her like his life depended on it.

"What are you?" Matty asked wrapping his arms around Lara as she did the same before kissing his forehead. "I thought you joined the Marines?"

"I did and then the Army wanted me so I joined them," Lara replied as she watched Bob and Charles open the backdoor of the SUV to get Jed. "We need a stretcher Snake Doc,"

"Already on it White Willow," Jonas replied nodding to Mack and Tanner. "Get him on there and out of here,"

"Jed's barely breathing we need to get him to a hospital fast, look Matty you can either come with us or you can stay here the decision is yours," Lara told him both of them watching as Jed was loaded into the helicopter.

"I'm staying, I have to do something. It's what Dad wanted," Matt replied hugging her tightly again. "Look after him, and I'll look after Toni and Erica,"

"You better kiddo, promise me that you'll stay safe," Lara hugged him back just as tightly and kissed his forehead. "Snake Doc, I'm going with the Marines."

"White Willow, we'll stay and help your brother as much as we can and tell Dog Patch to gather what reinforcements he can," Mack told her, speaking up for the first time as Jonas looked on in silence.

"I may have an idea...I'll radio in if it all comes into plan," Lara replied she was remembering the short time that she had been needed by another team separate to the Unit.

"You can't use them," Charles knew what she was thinking and she didn't care.

"He owes me a favour," Lara smirked climbing into the chopper and changing radio frequencies. 'Duke and Scarlett, I'm calling in that favour you owe me,'

'White Willow, what kind of favour are we talking?' Duke's voice came over her radio and she smiled.

'You know how only the whole of our home is being over-run? Well I know the Wolverines, they're kids. My brothers are them, and they need our help,' Lara paused as the helicopter took off and waited for a response from either Duke or Scarlett.

'I'll talk to the General and see what we can do. How much of it is free?' Duke replied, as Scarlett and Breaker hacked into a news feed from the underground base that they were currently occupying. 'And how did you boost the signal?'

'I'm smart remember? To be honest, I have no idea. Look I've left one of my baby-brothers with my team and my other was seriously injured...he survived Iraq, so him dying here is not right.' Lara stated pausing as Tanner and Cho looked at her, they didn't really know much about the Sergeant. 'Duke, we're Irish twins...I'm ten months older than him. I was born at the start of the year and him at the end,'

'What is your brother?' this time it was Scarlett talking as Duke had gone to talk with the General.

'Jed's a Marine,' was all Lara said Tanner didn't need to know any-more about her family than what she had already said. 'I'll leave this channel open, tell Duke to get back to me ASAP,'

Lara and Scarlett said their goodbyes, with Lara being stared at by Tanner and Cho. She closed her eyes for a second and reached out touching Jed's shoulder only opening her eyes when she realised that he had grasped onto her hand.

"Sergeant Eckert was it? What was all that about?" Tanner questioned, looking at the young woman before him he may have been retired but he knew enough. "What are you?"

"What is said in this helicopter is not to leave. Do you understand? It could put everyone and I do mean everyone in jeopardy," Lara took a deep breath, was she really about to divulge in what she did for a living. No she wasn't not with out checking with Dog Patch. "First can you put me through to the Three Hundred Three Logistic's? Try this frequency," Lara handed him a piece of paper with random digits scribbled on it.

"Lara?" Jed's voice was gurgled as he tried to speak.

Lara spoke with Tanner and Dog Patch over a secured frequency, Dog Patch informing Tanner that Eckert was one of his brightest and most valuable members. It was why she had some how managed to be a part of not one but two covert teams that weren't supposed to exist. If they could get through this, just may be she'd be able to get Matt to safety along with the rest of America.


End file.
